


Sleep Talking

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: You wake with a start. You hear mumbling from beside you. You look over to Blackwood who is saying something in his sleep.





	Sleep Talking

You wake with a start. You hear mumbling from beside you. You look over to Blackwood who is saying something in his sleep.

“*mumble* beautiful *mumble*” He says, most of his words unintelligible or so soft you can’t hear them.

He had talked in his sleep before but it always surprised you. Someone so quiet and reserved won’t shut up while asleep.

“My little princess *mumble mumble* dragon *mumble*.”

He had had this same dream before and it always puzzled you what it was about. He would never tell you about his dreams. He said it was mostly because he didn’t want to scare you with how dark they were. You would just laugh and smile at him. You loved every part of him, even the dark parts.

You could tell his dream was going like it usually did. He had met the princess dragon whatever so he was going to wake up soon. But Blackwood’s dream had other plans.

Suddenly, Lord Henry Blackwood, the most stoic man you knew, moaned out your name like it was the very air he breathed. His breath was shallow as he moaned, sweat beaded on his brow. His face was pained, as if he had been stabbed in the gutt.

Worried for his safety you started to shake him awake. As he began to wake, he let one last shaky moan.

“What? What is it? Are you alright?” Blackwood said as he came out of a sleepy haze. He quickly sat upright looking around.

“You were talking in your sleep again.” You said calming him to where he laid back down.

“I was? I apologize for keeping you up then. I know you

"I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”

Blackwood blush was evident even in the moonlit room. “Well, I. Umm.” He stuttered, not knowing how to explain the dream to you.

“I mean I guess everyone have strange dreams. But you were moaning my name.” You say sitting up yourself. Turning to look at him.

“I was moaning your name?!” Blackwood said is shock, sitting up to look at you. “Umm.”

“Yes you were. You were moaning my name and your breath was shallow. And you look like you were… like you were… Oh my god!!” You said as you came to the realization about Blackwood’s dream.

“Oh no…” He said disparingly.

You snicker. “You know if you wanted me so badly the I appeared in your dreams, all you have to do is wake me.” You wink at him as you lay back down.


End file.
